


Fantasies

by vassalady



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6103380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Janet snaps out of her fantasy (caused by Loki's magic) to find she can have what she most wants in reality, too. That's Natasha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasies

“Hey… Hey, Wasp. Jan. You okay?”

Jan slowly opened her eyes. She was face down on a towel, her head resting on her arms. She looked up to see Natasha there, looking worried. Weird. Jan had only ever seen her as suspicious or mildly amused before.

She got up slowly. Her head felt muzzy, and there was something off. She was supposed to be in her castle, wasn’t she? With Natasha there, too, but as her princess, but… No. This was campus. And Natasha was definitely not wearing the gorgeous outfit Jan had designed for her.

Pity.

“What-” Before she could finish her question, reality caught up with Jan like a brick wall. This was Loki’s fault. All of it. Jan being so distracted, Jan thinking Natasha was into her, Jan feeling so unsteady…

She’d kick his ass later.

For the moment, she had some apologies to make to Natasha.

“Sorry,” she said, sheepishly rubbing an arm. “To be fair, this is a pretty cool beach though, and I did have a really awesome… er, anyway, thanks.”

Natasha’s face went from the unfamiliar worry to the very familiar mild amusement. “If this sunscreen hadn’t worked, I doubt you’d feel that way.”

“Right. Thanks, again.”

Jan reddened sitting there with Natasha. All she could think of was the little fantasy she had created where she and Natasha, Queen and Princess of the Van Dyne monarchy, were snuggled up together on the beachfront, their castle majestically positioned behind them, and leaning in to kiss.

“Come on,” Natasha said, standing up and brushing sand from her pants, “we have to pay back Loki for this.”

“Oh, let me!” Jan caught Natasha’s arm as she tried to stand as well. Unfortunately, Natasha’s ballerina balance seemed to fail her, because as Jan fell, she ended up dragging Natasha down with her.

Even though Jan had already been on the ground, she ended up landing on Natasha, wrapped in her arms.

Oh… This was nice.

Natasha was looking at her with a funny expression on her face. A good funny expression. And she had just caught Jan, a second save after breaking Loki’s spell.

Well… What else could Jan do? She met Natasha halfway in a soft kiss. It was warm and wonderful, better than any fantasy kiss they had shared. Jan could forgive not being royalty for the experience of this real kiss.

As the kiss ended, neither moved. Natasha kept her arms around Jan, and Jan was content to stay right where she was on top of Natasha.

The moment ended, however, when Natasha said, “And so about Loki?” Jan couldn’t be sure, but she thought she detected a slight unsteadiness to Natasha’s voice. She couldn’t help a grin at that. So Natasha really did like her.

“If we really want to get back at Loki, I know what will get to him most. I’m going to embarrass him,” Jan said. Natasha’s eyes sparkled at that. Jan leaned in before continuing, “Right after I kiss you some more?”

“I like your strategy,” Natasha said, sighing before closing her eyes and bringing Jan in for another kiss.

Oh, yeah. Reality was _much_ better than fantasy.


End file.
